smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Corn Plastered
"Corn Plastered" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story. Jimmy The Crow returns! Except this time, his victim is Firestar! She is done dealing with Jimmy and attempts to get rid of him. What will she do? Script WARNING: This story may have some swearing in it. It starts off with a corn crop garden. Along comes Jimmy The Crow who previously appeared in The Crow. Jimmy: Boy. After a long mile trip of flying I could really use a snack now! He is seen grabbing corn from the garden. Jimmy: Yeah, I'm gonna need to put all of this somewhere for me to take with... He looks around and finds a rusty old bag on the ground. Jimmy: This might have to do! He grabs the bag and puts the corn in it. Jimmy is seen eating up the corn. Footsteps are heard in the garden. Jimmy: Guess I better leave now... He flies off with the bag. Out of the garden comes Firestar. Firestar: No good for nothing crows! They ruined my garden! Guess I will have to deal with them! She goes to the house and comes back with a scarecrow and places it in the middle of the garden. Firestar: That better do it. She leaves the garden. 30 minutes later... Jimmy is seen coming out of the scarecrow's hat. Jimmy: Already told you before, I ain't scared of this junk! Who even puts this here anymore! He starts going around the garden and puts corn in the rusty bag he found earlier. Jimmy then starts to eat up the corn like how he did in the beginning. Firestar: Ooooooo not again! My corn crops are ruined! Jimmy: Uh oh... Jimmy slowly walks out with the bag in his hand. Firestar is seen with a shotgun in her hand. Firestar: That damn no good for nothing crow! I will blow it's no good for nothing corn eating head off! Ruining my corn crop garden! She then finds the crow's feat tracks on the floor. Firestar: Ah ha! Crow tracks! It shows a small log with a large hole. Firestar: I gotcha now you dirty black skinned and yellow beaked corn eater! TAKE THAT!! AND THAT!! She starts shooting into the the log. Firestar: That better keep him dead! Or else! She walks off angered. Jimmy then comes out of the log unharmed. Jimmy: You missed me! Actually you didn't miss me but I wasn't exactly standing where you were shooting. He then excited hops over to Firestar to check out what she is doing. Firestar is seen holding a bag with beetroot seeds. Jimmy is sneaking behind her, uses his beak's sharp edge to cut open the bag and eats up all of the seeds. Firestar goes to her garden to plant the beetroot seeds not knowing Jimmy has eaten them all up. When she puts her hand in, she finally notices. Firestar: Huh? (She looks into the bag) Empty?! She turns around but Jimmy flies behind her. Firestar turns her head around to her other side but Jimmy hides behind her again. Firestar: Hmmm... She turns around twice the time and finds Jimmy. Jimmy is seen with a huge smile on his face. Firestar: YOU AGAIN?! She rushes to her barn getting an axe. Jimmy starts running away. Firestar: I will get you this time you corn thief! STAY STILL!! She chases Jimmy while swinging the axe near his head. Jimmy quickly hides in a tree. Firestar: NOW I GOT YOU!! She cuts down the tree and it falls on the ground. Firestar: Where is that no good for nothing bird! Jimmy is seen on one of the corns in the garden Jimmy: Umm. I am right here Dixie! Firestar: WHY YOU... She cuts the corn with the axe. Jimmy is seen on another corn Jimmy: Right here! Firestar cuts the next corn with the axe. Jimmy keeps doing this for a minute until Firestar cuts all of the corn in the garden. Jimmy: The last one is always a rotten egg! Firestar looks around her garden to see all the corn destroyed. Firestar: THAT NO GOOD FOR NOTHING!! UGGHH!! It cuts to Firestar's house and a door knock is heard. She answers the door to which is Jimmy who comes inside. Firestar: What are you doing? Jimmy goes to the kitchen which apparently has a door and locks it. Firestar: YOU DIRTY PIECE OF SHIT!! OPEN THAT DOOR!! Jimmy is seen eating a tomato from the fridge while the door is being banged on. Firestar eventually breaks open the door and attempts to charge at Jimmy but is stopped at the second. Jimmy: Just a second sister! Did you know that the little light in the fridge stays on when you close the door? Firestar: What?? No it does not! Jimmy: Does too! Firestar: Does not! Jimmy: Does too! Firestar: DOES NOT!! Jimmy: Well, there is one way to find out. Yep, there is! Firestar: You are right and I am finding out! She goes inside the fridge. Firestar: Shut that door! Jimmy: Ok Junior! He closes the door and leaves. Firestar: Hey! Open that door! Hey Crow! It's dark in here!! The fridge is seen being banged on and attempting to be opened by Firestar. She eventually destroys the fridge with her fire and anger. Firestar: I was right and the critter was wrong. The light was out! It cuts to a scene where Firestar is reading a book called "How To Kill Crows". Suddenly, a piano is heard being played. She angrily drops her book on the ground and goes to check what is happening. Jimmy The Crow is seen playing the piano enjoyably. Firestar is seen to his left with crossed arms and a angered expression. Jimmy looks to his left but does not seem to mind. He then slams 6 of the keys (If not; 10) in shock. Firestar: You no good for nothing-- Jimmy: Wait, I think I heard something wrong with the piano. Firestar: What could it be? Jimmy: This! He plays one of the keys on the piano and it does not sound right. Jimmy: That's alright though. I can get that fixed in a jiffy! He goes inside the piano and construction working-like noises are heard. (Hence a wrench being heard, a drill, etc.) Jimmy: It's all fixed now! Not broken anymore! Try it! Jimmy leaves the room as Firestar is seen with curious expression on her face. Firestar plays one of the keys on the piano and a large explosion is heard collapsing the whole entire piano. Firestar: OOOOOOOOO!!! (Her eyes turn into fire) It then cuts to a scene where Firestar is making a hole into a corn and putting in a dynamite with a long line. Firestar: This outta fix him good! Jimmy however sees everything Firestar is doing. Firestar goes outside and places the corn. Jimmy however puts the dynamite corn into Firestar's pocket. Meanwhile, Firestar is seen hiding up the dynamite's line with sand and dirt as she goes back to her barn. Jimmy is seen holding a corn getting ready to eat it. Firestar: Muhahahaha! She detonates the dynamite and her barn explodes. Firestar comes out very angered while her back is seen smoking. The next scene shows Firestar waiting in her house for something. The door knocks. She answers the door to Heart Head who has a extra large package. Heart Head: He-- Her-- Here is wh-- what you need... Firestar: Thanks good man! Heart Head: Where is the tip? Firestar: Hmmm... let's see... always go on a diet when you need to! Heart Head: Ummm... not a tip. I am saying cash. Firestar: Ohhhh... here! She gives him some burnt money. Heart Head: What is this? Firestar: Sorry, I have fire powers... Heart Head: (Sigh) Guess this will have to do for one day... Heart Head closes the door and leaves. The next scene shows Firestar opening the package that has a large cannon ball shooter along with a large cannon ball. Firestar: I am through fooling with that crow! I will get him this time! She loads the cannon ball shooter and goes at the front of the fence to place a corn. She also attaches a string to the cannon ball. (Which is hidden behind the fence but a large hole is there to shoot Jimmy) Firestar then goes to hide in her barn. Jimmy The Crow is seen smiling coming to get the corn. He sees a large hole next to the corn along with a string. Jimmy checks the hole to see nothing but darkness. Jimmy: Hmmm... He goes behind the fence and pulls the corn rapidly. Firestar is confused from looking at this. The cannon ball shooter then goes upwards as Firestar is shocked and goes to fix it. However, it then points at Firestar and releases the cannon ball. Firestar gets tossed all the way to a boat where she angered, drops the ball causing a huge hole in the boat also causing it to sink. Firestar: Well, at least there is no crows where I'm going... She then drowns. Jimmy The Crow is seen in a swimming suit. Jimmy: Uhh not yet! I'm about leave! Goodbye now! Goodbye aye aye aye aye aye. He then falls into the lake as it irises out. Trivia * Jimmy the Crow returns in this story. * This marks the second appearances of Firestar and Heart Head in a MarioFan2009 story. Category:From 2019 Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Jimmy the Crow Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program